


How to woo a tsundere genius

by Darifica



Category: Death Note
Genre: I'm lame, L in love, L's beautiful ways of wooing Light, Light fapping to L on camera, M/M, Tsundere Light, cracky crack, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darifica/pseuds/Darifica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L likes Light and he's very obvious about it. Light is also involuntarily  very obvious about liking L, but he isn't as open to admit it. So what does L do to get into his pants? Simple: Nothing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to woo a tsundere genius

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I did it again...
> 
> Here's some extremely in character Lawlight for you lovelies. Hope you'll enjoy.

L is in love. To be exact, he is in love with his Kira suspect. He is head over heels with a potential mass murderer. Light might have some screwed up morals, but he’s pretty, so who cares, right?

The detective drools all over his strawberry shortcake slice as he thinks of all the times he’s watched Light fap to him in the shower. Wait what? Yes, the sparkly brunet obviously feels the same. It wouldn’t truly be BL otherwise, would it now? The tsundere uke just won’t admit it to his face, despite all the times he’s tried to molest the truth out of him. Don’t get the wrong idea though. Molesting simply means slapping his bum and telling him to call him daddy, nothing more.

L is crouching in his chair as usual when Light enters the room. Usually, L would pretend to ignore him in favor of his sweets, (investigation? Hah, what investigation!) but this time, he instantly bores his intense gaze into the brunet, making him feel very awkward.

“What the frick do you want, Ryuuzaki?” Light questions irritably, flipping his hair fabulously.

“Just appreciating your pretty face, baby,” L replies monotonously, attempting to wiggle his invisible eyebrows in a flirty manner, but ends up looking like a pedophilic hobo.

Despite the social awkwardness of the panda, Light blushes in a very uke way and looks away in a poor attempt to hide his pink face. Social awkwardness is a real turn on for him.

L magically slides over to him on his chair, not moving a single bare toe in the process.

 _"How the fuck did he just do that?”_ Light wonders silently, but decides not to question the panda’s creepy ways too much.

Suddenly, L is rubbing himself right up against Light, causing Light to flinch and let out a startled "kya."

The pervert leans in to whisper in his ear.

“I want to eat your anus even more than this cake right now, Light-kun,” he breathes and Light almost faints on the spot. Not because of the implications of those words, but because L’s breath is like pure.. death.

“UGH! L, when the frick was the last time you brushed your teeth? Your mouth smells like Buddha’s ancient asshole!”

L tilts his head, blinking innocently.

“So what?” he shrugs it off as if it’s not an issue at all. “It’s gonna smell when I’m done with you anyway.. Also, to answer your question.. It’s been about.. 3 years now? I lost count, but yeah.”

Light dies a little on the inside.

Before he has time to think any further, however, L has grabbed his buttocks and squeezed them tightly.

“Mmm boii, that’s an amazing future you got behind you!”

Light blushes three shades of purple. Purple because he is too embarrassed to even go red.

“Baka hentai!” he squeals and gives L a weak slap to the face.

“I see you like to play hard to get. No probs baby, we both know your pancake wants my turtle, just as much as my turtle wants your pancake.”

Light opens his mouth to reply, but quickly closes it as he realizes that the comment is simply too retarded to even waste his fabulously mint-scented breath on.

“Well well well, looks like someone is speechless.”

L grins manically, then rolls away on his chair just as magically as before.

Light feels disappointed at the lack of warmth, for the uke part of him needs a seme to be plastered to him or it will feel lonely. Like a bitch in heat needs a cock in every hole to feel complete.

The panda notices the disappointment radiating off the brunet, but only smirks as if he’s some evil genius with a plotting mind. Actually, scratch the as ifs. He totally is. And right now he’s plotting how to get into a certain fellow evil genius’ pants.

Two whole days pass with L and Light barely exchanging any words at all, and when they do, they’re related to the Kira investigation (or some other joke about God complexes.)

On the third day, Light is desperately craving some attention from his seme, but L still seems to have no interest.

He turns to the panda’s crouched form, collecting himself to say something, but before any words come out, L has beaten him to it.

“Hey Light-kun,” he says flatly, without taking his eyes off his screen for a single second. “I like your shoelaces. Do you wanna fuck?”

Light gapes, but shouts “Hell yeah!” with not only a little too much enthusiasm.

After that, they quickly finds themselves in L’s bedroom, which, surprisingly enough, actually contains a bed.

L makes some sweet love to his uke, whispering sweet nothings into his ear and calling him sweetcheeks, while Light whimpers, blushes and begs like a truly tamed bitch. It’s all very tender and sweet, making Matsuda, who faps as he watches them from a camera he’s secretly set up in L’s room, puke rainbows.

And that, lads, was the story of how our lovely detective managed to get our equally lovely psyochopatic killer to drop trou and how he finally was allowed to suckle that lollipop. I can already hear the church bells ringing!


End file.
